Honoka Kosaka
Honoka Kosaka is one of the 9 main protagonists of "Love Live! School Idol Project", who appears as a deuteragonist in "Save The Last Dance". Biography As with the rest of μ's, Honoka's appearance in STLD ''follows that of her original ''Love Live! ''incarnation; She is the one who came up with the idea of an idol group, which came to be known as μ's, to help keep [[Otonokizaka High School|'Otonokizaka High School']] from closing down. After succeeding in keeping the school from closing down, the idols of μ's decided to participate in the ''Love Live! ''competition. However, as they got closer to the final preliminaries, they learned that there had been a high number of kidnappings in the area. After a brief discussion, the girls decided to hire some bodyguards, with [[Nozomi Tojo|'Nozomi']] recommending a pair of brothers to the group; [[Adam Robertson|'Adam Robertson']], & his older brother [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie']]', known as the "Mentor" ''& ''"Harbinger" ''respectively. When the pair arrived to be introduced to the idols, Honoka and the rest of μ's bore witness to a fight between Jamie and [[Eli Ayase|'Eli]]. After the fight, which ended with Jamie knocking Eli out with a sleep drug, the idols and the brothers were formally introduced to each other, with Nozomi and Eli revealing that they were the ex-girlfriends of Adam and Jamie respectively. Explaining that μ's wanted them to protect them until the Love Live! ''finals, Nozomi offered the brothers the job, which they agreed to. Honoka was then dropped off by Adam. For the next few days, μ's was protected by the brothers as they practiced for the preliminaries. One day, Honoka led μ's to 'UTX High School, which was the school represented by μ's rivals, '''A-RISE. Bumping into their fellow idols, the two groups talked, which ended with [[Tsubasa Kira|'Tsubasa Kira']], A-RISE's leader, recommending that they use a street in Akihabara as the location for their show. Agreeing, Honoka, as well as the rest of μ's, stated that they wouldn't lose to A-RISE, before taking their leave. After meeting back up with the brothers, μ's explained the situation to them, just as Jamie took his leave. Agreeing to watch over them, Adam joined the girls as they went to practice at their local shrine. After they finished their routine, Adam caught a photographer taking fetishistic pictures of the girls. Sending the girls home, Adam broke the man's camera, as well as scared him into never performing the act again. Regrouping at Nozomi's house, μ's was told by Adam how he handled the photographer, before he parted ways with the idols, saying he "had an appointment to keep". As he left, Nozomi asked him to meet up with her and the rest of the girls the next day, which he agreed to. Meeting up the next day, the guys watched as μ's performed "Snow halation", with Honoka as the center. Afterwards, they all remained to watch as the results of the preliminaries were announced, with μ's securing the victory, beating out A-RISE for the opportunity to perform at the Love Live! ''finals. A week after celebrating their win, μ's met up to practice at the shrine, but they were shocked by what they found. Adam and Jamie were acting like they were wrestling, performing one peculiar move, and when the girls talked to them, they passed it off as a "combat move", before the boys took off. Practicing for an hour, the girls walked away from the shrine, only to walk into a street performance by a bunch of boys. Talking with a member of the spectating audience, the girls learned that the performers were a group known as the 'Militia, and they were led by an individual who called himself the "Mentor". Recognizing the name, Nozomi, without talking to the rest of μ's, met up with Adam and Jamie, revealing that she knew the pair of them were members of the Militia. She then told them that she had an offer for them. Meeting back up with the rest of μ's the next day on Otonokizaka's rooftop, Nozomi revealed that the brothers were part of the Militia, as well as the new deal she had for them; Perform with μ's at Love Live!, then they would part ways. Agreeing, Adam only asked when they would start. Personality Appearance Equipment Abilities Killed Victims Honoka, along with the rest of μ's, is one of the few characters who can say that she hasn't killed anyone throughout the entire fanfiction series. Relationships This wiki has 2 pages concerning Honoka's relationships with characters in the series: * For a simple list of her allies and enemies, click here: [[Honoka Kosaka/Relationships|'''Honoka Kosaka/Relationships]] * For a more in depth explanation of her relationships, click here: [[Honoka Kosaka/Significant Relationships|'Honoka Kosaka/Significant Relationships']] Trivia Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Love Live! Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Original Characters Category:School Idol Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Dancers